


The phases of the blood moon

by Rinusagitora



Series: MonProm V:tM AU [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora
Summary: Vicky can count the phases of the moon. Sixty counts she knew the father of vampirism in its nascency. Less than twelve since his passing. It isn't all bad, though.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky / Green | Brian
Series: MonProm V:tM AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155839





	The phases of the blood moon

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab
> 
> Sire- a term used to describe a vampire who has created another vampire
> 
> Malkavian- a clan fractured by madness, each member irrevocably suffering under the yoke of insanity.
> 
> Camarilla- The Camarilla is the largest of vampiric sects, a loose organization which ostensibly represents and protects all vampires by enforcing and promulgating the Masquerade. It is currently composed of six clans (formerly seven), though officially it considers all Kindred under its purview and welcomes any that obey its laws.
> 
> Barony- A Barony is the land held by a very powerful and influential Kindred, called the Baron. It is similar to Domain in every aspect. It is now nearly a defunct term in Vampire: The Masquerade as it was used mainly in the Dark Ages lexicon; another term for barony was fiefdom.

Her eyes burned into the halfmoon. Weeping as if it burned, like sunlight or allergies or sand.

She missed the beach. The waves lapping at her ankles, the smell of salt. The humidity was unkind to her curly hair, but her sire told her its frizz was charming. Attractive.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by Brian asking, "Babe?"

"The running gibbous reruns episodes coloring me blue."

He sat and combed his fingers through her dry curls. Vicky could've purred, it was so sweet. "You're lucky I know what you're talking about," he said. Not all Malkavians spoke nonsense, but Vicky got the curse bad. Like a psychedelic puppeteered her mouth. "What's it got you thinking about? Your sire?"

"My rootstocks, too. Toothless times," she replied.

"What was your family like, Vicky?" Brian asked. It seemed like felt bad for asking when she shrugged. "Mine were... loving. Oh, I don't regret meeting Damien, not at all. I love him with all that's left of me. I wouldn't give this up for shit. But I did leave them pretty suddenly. I wonder if they miss me, how bad I hurt them after disappearing."

"Loathesome things," she replied, feeling bad that Brian spilled his guts but she kept hers. "Taxed for no returns. I ran into Father's arms, unknowing."

"Do you like this life better, at least?"

Vicky pondered. Was it worth running from the Camarilla? Abandoning an education? A career? A family?

For the time being, it seemed so. She liked being freed of expectations. Of someone else's dreams. The Barony wasn't perfect, but it gave her more agency than she had as a human.

She smiled and kissed Brian's cheek. "Adoration and lamentation share nothing in my shade."

"I'm glad. I like you being here. Brightens up the place, I think."

"How?"

Brian shrugged. "You're nice. I mean, I prefer the Barony over anything else. But there's still ulterior motives. Agendas. I don't get that with you, y'know? None of that exhausting power grab or realpolitik."

Vicky smiled. She quite enjoyed being complimented.

"I met him sixty phases ago," she said.

"Your sire?"

"Gibbous after gibbous, we moiled and prevised. All thankless."

"That's the Camarilla."

"Yet still stricken by rue's mean fork...."

Brian squeezed her in his bearish arms. He seemed bigger, stronger while wearing that winter coat. Vicky liked the feeling of being hugged again. By friends, by a lover. Blood dripped down her cheeks, and she hiccuped, but Brian didn't seem to care that she was ruining his shirt with her crying.

"I know it's easier said than done, but it wasn't your fault, Vicky." They rocked in place. Was he an angel damned? Fallen from grace? Brian felt too good to be a monster. "You did your best. Loved your sire as we do. That's what's most important."

She nodded. "My heart swells singing your names. Brian. Friend. Love."

"Me too, baby. Me too."


End file.
